Warrior Cat Lemons
by MoonTheWarriorCat
Summary: Warrior Cat Lemons, enjoy!IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS DO NOT READ THIS!
1. RULES!

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm gonna be making warrior cat lemons!**

 **I am only doing canon characters for now, but I might change that in the future! :)**  
 **I am not doing homosexual lemons, sorry, I don't really know how to make those...**  
 **Here are the sign-ups:**  
 **Characters:(From 2 - unlimited )**  
 **Love/Lust/Rape:**  
 **Where it happens:**  
 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, first lemon!This will be CinderXBrackenXFireXScourge (Rape)**

Cinderpelt was sorting herbs in her den, the battle with BloodClan would start soon and she needed to get some herbs sighed, wishing she could fight in the battle but sadly she had to help others, that was good too, but then perked her ears, noticing a ginger tom walking into her smiled at her and asked, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Firestar, I would but I need to get ready for the battle,"Cinderpelt told the tom, frowning as she turned to him.

"Please Cinderpelt, it's important,"Firestar said, slight annoyance in his tone.

Cinderpelt sighed and walked out of her den, Firestar happily walking after two walked together for a long time, they were nearly at Fourtrees."Firestar, why are we going so far?"Cinderpelt asked, confused.

"We are waiting for some cat."Firestar purred, looking around.

Before Cinderpelt could question him she felt something small fall on her and push her to the ground."Scourge!You're finally here!"Firestar smiled, looking at the small black tom.

"She looks like the one but are you sure you're not joking around with me?"Scourge asked the ginger tom, tying Cinderpelt's front paws together with some vines.

"She is, I , the medicine cat of ThunderClan,"Firestar meowed, watching the tom tie the grey she-cat up.

"Firestar, what's going on?"Cinderpelt asked, wiggling uncomfortably as she felt Scourge spread her back legs apart and use a very long vine to tie it around Cinderpelt's back paws and then tie the other side of the vine to the nearest tree.

"I'm sorry Cinderpelt, you see, since Scourge can't get Tawnypaw to mate with, he noticed you at the Gathering and made a deal with me so he could mate you."Firestar explained to the she-cat that yowled in pain as Scourge tied a vine around Cinderpelt's leg that got ran over."Get ready."Firestar purred, watching the two cats.

Cinderpelt's eyes widened as she felt a moist thing start to lick her had started to lick her core, clearly enjoying it."You got wet so fast, I bet you pleasure yourself all the time!"Scourge laughed, sticking his tongue back in her core.

Cinderpelt blushed hardly as she looked at Firestar, who was purring in amusement and had a smug look on his watched as he laid on his back and started pawing his member.

Cinderpelt started to feel some pleasure when Scourge stuck his muzzle in Cinderpelt's core."Oh, S-Scourge!"Cinderpelt let out a soft moan, her eyes half-closed.

Scourge suddenly stopped and pulled his muzzle out of Cinderpelt's core."Are you a virgin?I bet you are, but we will see, anyway our kits will be beautiful, I'm sure."Scourge said, lining his member with Cinderpelt's core.

Cinderpelt suddenly snapped into reality, "No!I can't have kits, I'm a medicine cat!"

Scourge just laughed and pushed his member into Cinderpelt's screamed in pain, watching as Firestar rubbed his member harder as she black tom may be small but he was very kept pumping his member in and out of her, started crying, the pain was unbearable.

"Stop crying and talk dirty to me!"Scourge snapped, pumping harder into her her.

Cinderpelt started to feel pleasure as he pumped harder."Oh Scourge, please, keep your huge dick in me forever!I love it so much, make me have your kits!Oh, OH, OOHHH Scourge, YES!"Cinderpelt screamed, Scourge started pumping nonstop.

"OHHH Scourge, NO!Please, please stop!I-OHHHH!"Cinderpelt moaned loudly, trying to make him gasped as she felt a liquid flowing into her.

"You can take her core now."Scourge mewed, getting up from Cinderpelt, moving to her mouth and pushing his member into her nodded and padded to Cinderpelt's core, immediately pushing his member into Cinderpelt's cum-filled started humping Cinderpelt repeatedly, moaning loudly.

"Cinderpelt?Firestar?Scourge?!"brackenfur meowed, blushed as he started watching Scourge and Firestar play around with Cinderpelt.

Scourge took his member out and mewed, "I'm done here, you can take her mouth."Scourge then padded away.

Brackenfur then padded up to Cinderpelt and stuck his member in his sister's mouth, moaning as his member vibrated by her moaning.

After a while Firestar let Brackenfur fuck Cinderpelt and the two toms both cummed in Cinderpelt's core.

After about three moons Cinderpelt gave birth to four , a black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, Flamekit, a ginger she-cat with blue eyes, emberkit, a ginger tom with amber eyes and Lionkit, a pale ginger tabby with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**FireXSandXGray Rape**

 _ **I have decided I will do some OC you want you can post your OC request but I probably won't do them often.**_

Fireheart watched as his friend left was sick, was he going to Silverstream again? Fireheart padded up to Sandstorm."Hey, follow me."Fireheart said, walking out of camp, the she-cat following him.

Graystripe was padding back to camp, smiling widely and his member jumped out from a bush, Sandstorm following. "Fireheart?Sandstorm?What are you doing here?"The tom asked, surprised.

Fireheart leaped at Graystripe, making him fall on his back. "Teaching you a lesson."Fireheart growled, shoving his member in Graystripe's walked up to Graystripe's member."Well, here goes nothing."She sighed and started sucking his immediatally started moaning which made Fireheart moan louder, his member starting to vibrate.

Sandstorm then let her core fall down on to Graystripe's cried a little, it hurt, it was her first time after all. She got used to it, she started jumping up and down, moaning loudly."OH GRAYSTRIPE YES!"Sandstorm also started moaning more, Fireheart's member vibrating even more."Imv gonav cunm!"Graystripe tried to shout, his friend's member making it moaning loudly as Graystripe cummed.

After three moons Sandstorm gave birth to three kits, Stripedkit, a gray tabby tom, Rainkit, a gray she-cat and Brackenkit, a pale ginger tom.


End file.
